


Pegging

by Almightylord



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Pegging, Preternatural dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-09-07 17:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almightylord/pseuds/Almightylord
Summary: Rachel wishes to explore new boundaries with her lover.





	Pegging

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by Wild Blue Sonder

Two hours; still nothing.

Rachel Alucard, empress of the Alucard family, cuddled against the half-naked body of her servant turned lover under her satin blankets. Her crimson eyes remained mostly closed, opening momentarily to appraise the man she'd taken as her mate. Ragna's fingers played with her unbound golden hair, endeavoring to figure out what happened to Rachel.

When he arrived, Ragna found the vampire by the window bathing in moonlight. A silky nightgown highlighted her mature figure, the tight fit outlining her chest. Only when he approached to deliver a welcome kiss did she realize he had entered her room. Rachel had much more situational awareness than that and it worried him. Work couldn't be the cause and family drama was beneath her, so what could it be? She had been hounded constantly by her family about allowing a lowborn like him into her house, and with a kid eight months away it only grown more persistent. It must be draining, but something told him that wasn't the issue either.

"Are you okay, Rachel?"

"Tis a silly question. Why would there be anything wrong?" she responded calmly, aristocratic voice light and almost fragile, a stark opposite from her personality.

"I just get this feeling that something's on your mind and you're not telling me, and I'm worried." Ragna caressed her cheek. "What happened?"

Rachel shifted to her other side. "It is nothing."

"Don't give me that." Ragna secured his arms around her, a hand on her stomach where their child grew. There might not be a bulge yet, but he knew she was there. His overprotectiveness had kicked into overdrive. "Rachel, please, tell me what's wrong. Please."

She caved to his worried tone. "It is nothing too important. There are no pains or cravings, no mood changes either."

"It doesn't have anything to do with the baby? Then what is it?"

A pause.

"...Will you be disgusted?" For once she sounded completely unsure of herself.

"Disgusted, of you? Not in a million years, babe." Ragna turned Rachel to face him. "Nothing you do is gonna push me away. I'm here for you, no matter what, through thick and thin."

A sigh followed a brief silence and her tense body eased. "When I said it was nothing important, I meant it. This is not life-threatening or urgent, but something I... wish to try. Reach into my top drawer, there should be a single item."

Ragna followed her instructions, confused when he pulled out what appeared to be a pink dildo, but it felt strange. It was unlike any he'd ever seen, and he wasn't aware one could produce heat. He proffered it to Rachel. "This it? You wanted to show me a dildo?"

"No, I would like to use it... on you."

He blinked twice. "Come again?"

Rachel groaned and snatched the phallic toy from him. He watched her shove what he presumed to be the base into her pussy, curiosity redoubling when the toy went flaccid. Had it linked with her sensations or some crap? Something like that must've cost a penny, but a couple thousand wasn't gonna put a dent in her wallet. "For many nights I have desired to indulge in a change of roles, I suppose you could say." Rachel brandished the tool. "I bought this in hopes of using it on you, but I couldn't muster the courage to inquire about this."

"In short, you wanna fuck me?"

Rachel blushed. "...Yes. It is not compulsory and you may refuse if you wish."

"I mean, uh... Hm. Oh, what the hell."

Barely-contained excitement filled her voice. "Truly? You are not repulsed?"

"Rachel, I love you. Nothing you do'll ever make you repulsive to me. All you have to do is tell me these things, I can't read your mind. But... I've never shoved anything up my ass before, so how is this gonna work? Seemed to hurt like hell the first time I did it to you."

"Not to worry, I have procured lube for such an occasion. If you would search my second draw you should find an unopened bottle." Ragna couldn't help but chuckle at Rachel's eagerness. He did as instructed and handed her the lube. She directed him to open her third drawer and retrieve another dildo, a fairly sizeable vibrating model.

"Uh, Rabbit, you don't plan on shoving both of these up my ass, do ya?"

"Heavens no. While the notion is pleasing, you have never indulged in anal play." Rachel took the dildo and squeezed an adequate amount of lube on it. "This will acclimate you to anal intrusion. I must warn you, initial entry is not too pleasant, but once the pain recedes, you may come to like it. Come, remove your clothes."

Removing his boxers, a thought came to mind. "Before that..." Ragna said lowly. He peeled her nightgown off and tossed the silky bedwear away. His mouth found a nipple and sucked dutifully on the erect teat, earning lovely sounds from the vampire as his teeth gnashed and pulled on her nipple.

"A-ah!" Rachel combed her dainty fingers through his platinum strands, adoring the wet heat sucking on her breast. He kissed down her taut stomach then flicked her semi-engorged tip with his tongue, earning a gasp. "Ragna, what...?"

"You want me to lubricate it for you?"

"Ragna, you don't have to do that." Rachel was a little hesitant, the length she wielded not something he could take in right away.

"I want too. You wanted to use this on me, so use it." Ragna returned to her height. "I'll ask one more time. Do you want me to lubricate it for you? Get you going, babe?"

Rachel smiled sweetly. "I would like that very much." She closed her eyes to focus on the passionate kiss he initiated. She assumed he'd be more obstinate about this. Any time she attempted to shove her finger up his rectum he denied her. Perhaps the announcement of her pregnancy softened him some. All he wanted to do was make her happy, please her now more than ever. Rachel sat down and parted her legs. "Show me how well you can handle this..."

Skimming down between Rachel's thighs he grasped her cock by the base; holding it nice and steady, he pressed the flat of his tongue against the bottom of her length before torturously sliding it up to wrap his tongue around her precum-shimmering tip, surprised to find the toy produced any sort of fluid. Truly a one-of-a-kind dildo that'd put a dent in anyone's bank account, but Rachel had more than enough money to spare.

As his muscle danced back and forth on her sensitive head licking away the arousal which coated it, she couldn't help but tense up. Ragna handled her with skill she hadn't expected, coming up with different angles to lick her from and she almost lost her mind when his lips finally parted to encompass her with his mouth. His hand and head worked in tandem, methodically jerking, sucking, coaxing precum from her spurious organ. A small hand on the back of his head guided him, Rachel moaning and sighing his name in bliss while she bucked her hips to have him go deeper.

Angling his head just a tad, Ragna proceeded to swallow her entirety down his throat. He stopped to adjust to her and relaxed before he choked. He'd never done anything like this before, simply mimicking and improvising on what he'd seen before. This was no easy task, but he couldn't stop now. Hollowing his mouth and slackening his throat, he managed to take in more of her dick. Lips tightened and breathing strictly controlled, Ragna slid his lips down to the base and her shaft pulsed somewhat. Ragna endeavored to keep his tongue circulating as he bobbed, knowing Rachel enjoyed his oral ministrations by the curses spilling from her mouth and the occasional twitch of her cock, a sign of a coming orgasm he did not recoil from.

"Mmm, yes!" Rachel bucked her hips faster and Ragna swiftly adapted. She adored his muffled moans, tight throat clasping around her cock. Watching him suck her dick was something she'd dreamt of for weeks, one she wished to make reality. Long ago she learned reality bested any dream as she enjoyed an embrace made only for her.

He looked so sexy sucking her off. Dark emerald-ruby eyes never left her field of view and she just wanted to fuck his mouth until he choked. Rachel pushed him to lay down, straddled his head and simultaneously thrust her cock into his mouth. She grabbed a fistfull of his hair and forced his head to crash into her crotch, viscous strings of saliva attaching themselves to his cheeks and creating a wonderful sheen around her cock to use for his ass.

Rachel wasn't so heartless as to leave him gasping for air and grabbed his twitching cock to beat off unabashedly. Ragna moaned even more, the vibrations around her cock so great that she couldn't hold it anymore and flooded his mouth with her orgasm. Rachel hilted herself, wanting him to swallow every drop and did not retreat until he'd done so. He didn't particularly care for the flavor, bitter and starchy. He couldn't comprehend why women seemed infatuated by it. It wasn't horrid. Odd, but not terrible and not his thing.

Rachel hurried off him and order him onto his hands and knees. Nervousness tensed his bum when she peeled his ass apart and the dildo kissed his pucker. Pain followed, the slow intruding toy stretching his anus. He endured, hissing as she slipped the dildo in and out of him, proceeding deeper and deeper. She eased the device's vibration setting up until its max. His entire body shuddered, momentarily uncomfortable but grew accustomed quicker than she foresaw. She gave his ass a nice slap and a squeeze, pumping the tool at a brisk pace now, growing slightly impatient as she desired to stuff him with her own cock. The sounds he made excited her; painful hisses gave way to moans as his pliable ass welcomed the toy.

Removing the acrylic instrument from his anus, she straddled him. "Ragna, are you ready?"

"All good here. Go ahead." Ragna closed his eyes and braced for Rachel to slide the ridiculously thick preternatural cock into his rectum. His cock spasmed as she pushed, driveling, a string of pre-ejaculate attaching his cock to the mattress. Despite loosening up, a twinge of pain struck him. Suddenly she slipped farther into his ass, and unprepared for the sudden jump in depth, Ragna's mouth flew open in shock and pleasure. Rachel never stopped until her crotch kissed his bum, the burning, stretching sensation in his rectum squeezing a tear from his sockets. Rachel closed her eyes, rejoicing in the warm, tight hole of Ragna the Bloodedge as she began to fuck him properly.

The hard, smooth organ ridged with veins thrust into the depths of his ass to bottom him out, retrieving quickly to jam back into his convulsing cavity. Pleasure flooded Rachel's body as she reached new places, filling and vacating his belly relentlessly. Her eyes held a menacing, evil look to them; they were opened wide, crazed. She couldn't control herself, losing her grace in the heat of her orgasm. His ass spasmed in jovial delight as the thick pink organtwitched within him. Her eyes rolled skyward reaching her pinnacle, the inexhaustible vampire queen filling his tight little ass with seemingly an endless amount of semen.

"Hah! You have tightened significantly around me, Ragna! I am going to ensure you will not be able to walk when I'm through with you, you little tart!" Rachel declared. Ragna thought about the comment while he still could. If he recalled correctly, didn't that mean whore or something? He didn't have much time to dwell on it as Rachel continued to thrash him.

Ragna reached his own climax and his arms gave up, unable to support his weight anymore as he ejaculated on the bed sheets. He couldn't fathom how long this went on, fucked into a mindless delirium as the bedroom faded and white obscured his vision, brought back to reality when Rachel flipped him over to bask in his pleasure-twisted face. She licked her lips devilishly, the Rachel Alucard who remained poised vanishing into one who knew nothing of self-control and looked down her nose at him. He liked that look, semi-erected cock back at full length.

Rachel pumped in earnest, the embarrassing moans he made driving her to continue until the products of her phallic toy ended. Ragna arched his bum up to bring her closer. She stretched her legs and body until she could thrust her tongue into his mouth to feast on his moans as he did the same to her. His curved form allowed him to latch his legs around her smaller frame and buck up to meet her halfway, impressed she could still move.

Her fangs sank into his fuller bottom lip and she sucked, licked, lapped on the delicious blood that flowed into her mouth. Rachel sank her fangs into his neck to extract more of his sweet blood than she ever could from his lips. Slowly the friction eased and she came to a halt, the organ deflated and completely used up as she pulled out and it slipped out of her dripping pussy.

Ragna pulled her up to straddle him, his hands occupying themselves with her ass. Their bodies were doused in sweat, the air conditioned room like a furnace now. He could feel her deposited come drained from his gaping ass to stain the sheets, the strange sensation making him shiver a bit. "Satisfied?" he asked.

Rachel nestled into his chest. "Quite. Though I do need to apologize for showing you that rather… uncouth side of me." Rachel blushed recalling her words and actions, her emotions getting the better of her much more than they usually did when Ragna was the one throwing the filth.

"I thought you sounded hot, so don't worry about it. Do it more often for all I care."

"Do you feel any pains?"

"A little. Probably gonna be sore in the morning. And if you wanna do this again, I'm willing, you know."

Bright eyes face him. "Are you serious?"

"Sure. Wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be, painful at first, but got easy after a while. 'Sides, you were enjoying yourself, weren't you? So what's the harm?"

She smirked. "Did you enjoy it that much?"

"I ain't dignifying that," he answered.

"No need. Hopefully, someday," her hands roamed his chest in a kittenish manner, "we can experiment with other kinks, if you have any. I have a few."

"Try not to get carried away. We got a kid on the way, so don't stress yourself out too much thinking of different ways to fuck me."

"Make love, Ragna." Rachel corrected. "We make love, not fuck, as you so inelegantly put it. Do try and remember that… And that I am not as tenacious as you." She groaned upon feeling him poke her backside.


End file.
